The proposal
by femininemystique34
Summary: It is time for young Rodolphus to make the big question? How will he go about it? How will the eldest Black sister respond? Read to find out! Just a cute little Belladolphus one-shot for y'all, marauders era


The proposal

 **-A/N ok this is my very first hp fanfic and i'm really excited! It is a belladolphus fanfic written during the marauders era. Bellatrix is my favorite character in the whole series and i think that Helena Bonham Carter's portrayal of the eldest Black sister was just EPIC! I ship Bella with many characters and one of them is her hubby,Rodolphus Lestrange. Belladolphus i the only hp ship i ship and is actually canon :P I like to believe that they really did love each other and their wedding wasn't arranged,it just all got crappy when Voldy came along. But enough with my endless chatter , is hould probably let my work speak for itself ;)**

 **DISCLAIMER:I OWN NEITHER THE HARRY POTTER SERIES NOR ITS CHARACTERS(...damn)**

Rodolphus Lestrange paces nervously back and forth , fiddling with the little velvet box in his hands. He had never been so nervous in all his life. This was it. Today was the day he would ask the big question. Today he would propose to the woman of his life.

That morning he had woken up optimistic and determined but now questions and doubts fill his head. 'What if she doesn't want to get married? ' 'What if she doesn't want to marry ME?' ' What if she doesn't love me after all and I was a fool for believing otherwise?' . He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Slow down, Lestrange , before you make a hole in the bloody floor" a deep voice, that Rod recognised immediately, said playfully from behind him. Rodolphus turned around and faced his friend , Severus Snape. Severus was leaning against the doorframe , hands crossed and looked at Rodolphus with a blank face that showed no emotion but his eyes were shining with amusement.

"Well , try to be in my shoes, Sev." Said Rodolphus.

"I wouldn't because that would mean that I have ridiculously small feet." Joked Snape . Rodolphus narrowed his eyes at him and Severus smirked.

"What if she says no , Sev?" Rodolphus spoke again and began pacing once more.

"She won't. " The other man replied.

"Yes , but what if she does?!" Lestrange said exasperated.

"She has no choice." Snape said firmly. "Her family will not let her back off. It will be too hard to find a proper suitor for her ."

"I don't want her to say 'yes' because she has no other choice , Severus." Rodolphus whispered and looked down at the velvet box in his hands "I want her to say 'yes' because she wants to be my wife…" he opened the little box "…forever." He took the silver ring in his hands and brought it close to his face. It was a beautiful ring, it was silver with a vine-like pattern and a beautiful emerald at the top.

A moment of silence followed until Snape spoke "That is quite a ring." He was admiring the ring in his friend's hands

" It was my grandmother's engagement ring . " Rodolphus said "She passed it to my mother and my mother gave it to me" He smiled a little "Wouldn't it look great on Bella's finger?" He asked.

"Yes," Snape agreed "it will."

Rodolphus put the ring back in its box and looked at the clock. "Merlin, look at the time!" He gasped "I have to pick Bella up in 10 minutes !" He started pacing and scratching his beard again. Severus grasped him by the shoulders and turned him around to face him "Rod, relax. Being nervous isn't going to get you anything. " Rodolphus seemed to cool down a bit " You love her and she loves you . You're both purebloods and Slytherins , in fact , back in Hogwarts , you were the Slytherin royal couple" Rod chuckled at that " everything will be fine and she will soon be Madam Bellatrix Lestrange . "Snape continued and Lestrange smiled "I do like the sound of that " He said and Snape nodded " Good, now put on your apparition cloak and blow up her mind " With that he shoved him outside of the house . Rodolphus turned towards him "Thanks, Sev. I really appreciate it. " he said gratefully and Snape nodded. Rodolphus put on his cloak and apparated to the Black Manor.

* * *

Rodolphus stepped inside the huge manor , his anxiety coming back to him once more. Suddenly, a house elf popped in front of him.

"Can Pinky help you , sir?" The house elf spoke.

"Inform miss Black that I'm here " Rodolphus said , his pureblood pride and aristocratism coming on the surface.

"Yes, sir" the elf said and popped away.

Rodolphus folded his hands behind his back and rolled on the heels of his feet . He looked around the entrance hall looking for something to get his mind off of Bellatrix and the proposal.

He had just began to marvel a very interesting vase with flowers when he heard familiar footsteps and the sound of heels clicking on the marble floor. He looked up and his jaw nearly dropped with awe.

There she was , looking more beautiful than ever while descending the grand staircase. She was wearing a black dress which clung to her and emphasised her wonderful curves . The colour of the dress also contradicted with her milky skin making it look even more like ivory. Her cheekbones were, as usal , high in her face , her full lips were painted dark red and her usually wild mop of hair was combed and neatly framed her beautiful face. His breath caught when he met her eyes . She was smiling at him with a perfect set of white teeth and her eyes were shining with something he couldn't place his finger on. When she reached the bottom of the staicase he offered his arm to her to aid her and she took it. He brought her hand in his lips and kissed the back of it , lingering longer than he should .

"Such a gentleman you are , Rod. " she said playfully.

"Always had been ,Bella. " he replied playfully as well.

"Really? I only remember a young boy who would run naked in our garden. " she joked and Rodolphus narrowed his eyes at her.

"I was five." He defended

"Still." She smirked.

"And I remember a young girl running around hexing my brother ." Rodolphus said back.

She laughed "Oh yes , I remember that. Good times indeed ."

He smiled and they looked at each other silently for a moment.

"You look stunning , Trixie ." He said after a moment and she smiled.

"You're not so bad yourself , Lestrange " she replied "And don't call me 'Trixie'! I hate that nickname !" She added .

"Whatever you say , Trixie " he smiled and she glared at him .

He put a hand on her waist and said "Should we go ?". She didn't speak, she just put her apparition cloak on and took his hand in hers.

Rodolphus apparated them away to the restaurant he had booked a table at.

* * *

The meal was quite appetising and tasty but food was the last thing in Rodolphus' mind right now . The butterflies in his stomach were in a frenzy and the more he looked at Bella the more he felt unworthy of her . The ring in the inside pocket of his suit felt heavy . He would propose after dessert. And they were having dessert right now ! He had everything planned in his head earlier that afternoon but now he is a hot sweaty mess. He doesn't know what to do and he is sure that he is going to act like a fool and embarrass himself.

"Rod?" A soft voice interrupts his train of thought. He looks up at Bella looking at him with raised eyebrows . He grunts. "Are you alright . You've been acting strange all evening." She says looking at him perplexed.

Rodolphus sighs and runs a hand through his hair . "I'm fine , Bella. Really . It's just…" he looks her in the eye and grasps her hand in his .' This is it.' He thinks 'im gonna do it '

He squeezes her hand and says "I am madly in love with you Bella . You-you are the most amazing woman I've ever met. My life is so much better-"

"Oh my God. " she interruptes him.

"What?" He says nervous that she understood what he's trying to say and doesn't want him to ask because turning him down will be awkward for her.

"You're breaking up with me !" she gasps .

Rodolphus just looks at her for a minute , dumbfounded. Break up with her ? Where did that come from? He shakes his head and says a little too loudly "No! No , Bella I - I am …oh bloody hell!" He groans and gets up from his chair only to kneel in front of her chair . He takes a deep breath and takes both her hands in his . He looks up at her and she's looking confused down at him. "Bellatrix Black " he begins "will you do me the very great honour -and pleasure- of becoming my wife?" His heart stops beating as he awaits her answer . She silent for a few seconds but it seems like it's been hours . Cold sweat runs down Rodolphus' spine .

"Yes." She whispers almost inaudibly .

"What?" Rodolphus asks . Did she just say 'yes'?

"Yes , Rodolphus Lestrange . I will be your wife !" She says loud and clear now, smiling down at him.

A smile breaks on Rodolphus' face and he can't control himself when he gets up , pulls Bellatrix from her seat and lifts her in the air .

Bellatrix chuckles as he spins her in the air . The people on the restaurant applaud them and cheer but to her it seems that it's just the two of them in the whole word.

He finally puts her down and takes the small velvet box from him pocket. He takes her hand and places the ring in her delicate finger.

"Rod, it's beautiful ! "She says not taking her eyes off of the ring.

He doesn't say anything, he just kisses her passionately on the mouth and she tangles her hands in his hair .

Turns out Bellatrix would become Madam Lestrange after all.

 **THE END**

 **-A/N What did you think ? PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW (or else i will crucio you all to madness (that's the slytherin inside me speaking) :) )**


End file.
